magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Miracle Dance: Episode List
1 (89)- 心梦天使 (Dream Heart Angel) Airdate: April 19, 2013 Magic fairy world, the ambitious Queen Halei delusion to become the command of the twelve constellations, even captured the Gemini, Queen of Magic cents from the crystal ball to see Gemini crisis. And the two princesses are missing, and even control the movement of the important treasures of the "treasure box" and hidden in the treasure box in the twelve stars drilled also missing. The coordinates of the twelve constellations are gradually shifting, the consequences are quite serious, but also threaten the safety of the human world. So the little blue Feng magic fairy king of life once again came to the human world, the pursuit of "star box" and the two princess's whereabouts. In addition, Mei Qi, the United States and snow, although no song and dance talent, but still determined to join the song and dance troupe to prove their ability, dragons also followed to participate. Later, the United States and the United States and the snow met the disabled amnesia girl babe, beibei by Kelly teacher's piano to attract, in front of everyone performing superb dance, so Kelly teacher invited to become part of the song and dance troupe. The return of the human world of small blue and practice magic cents Meiqi, Meixue reunion, but the insidious Halei Queen and his hands Sirius and day snakes also catch up with the human world, small blue know to complete the task of the queen fairy is not Easy, and will face all kinds of unpredictable danger. 2 (90)- 会飞的女孩 (The Girl Fly) Song and Dance Troupe "dream angel" formally formed, under the leadership of Kelly teacher, members include Mei Qi, Miyuki, small round, small Man, Yen Yin, dragons and babe. Every time the song and dance practice, beibei's excellent song always let everyone amazed, but her origin is ignorant, and babe is also like a mind, always depressed. Mei Qi's song is not babe, but also efforts to practice at home, but attracted complaints, so they went to the park, actually unexpectedly found babe unknown side. At this point, the pleasure also came to the human world, through his interstellar constantly trying to find, and finally made sure that the gemini princess clues. In a picnic, beibei's real identity has finally been revealed, that she is one of the missing Gemini Princess; at that time, Queen Hale's hands and the days of the wolf and day snake appeared to catch beibei, Body confrontation, in a critical situation, Babe telepathic to the missing sister Ya Ya call, and instinctively turned into a twin princess and resorted to Gemini magic, more and all the magic fairy together to destroy the day wolf, Pui finally reply to memory, say that the Queen of Halle took possession of Gemini things, babe sister Ya Ya princess in critical juncture, sacrifice their own, the night star treasure box with babe sent to the human world. 3 (91)- 星钻闪动 (Star Diamond Max Flashing) Mei Qi, the United States and snow and small blue in order to find the star diamond and Ya Ya princess and make every effort, without any clue, the United States Qi thought out of the direction of the constellation to proceed, but they know in addition to constellation has four different attributes , Including the wind, water, fire and soil like, the way to find the star diamond is still no idea. This day babe did not participate in song and dance troupe practice, everyone worried about endless. The original beibei miss sister, so alone went to the park to go, at this time, my sister Ya Ya's image appears in the Beibei's mind, Yaya said "in the light dance ... ... fire and earth wind ... ... Star Diamond flashing, "babe believe that this is a clue to find star diamond, but I do not know how to start, so Beibei feel very helpless, depressed. Mei Qi, the United States and snow come up with babe to the park in a small fountain to play, let her express feelings. When everyone in the park fountain while happy to play, while thinking Ya Ya to Beibei looking for star drill clues, suddenly, the first star drill "Pisces Star Diamond" in the fountain between the water there, everyone I do not know how good The occasion, Mei Qi came up with songs and dances to summon the star drill, when the babe singing Pisces star diamond call song, the star drill seems to be something, we rejoiced, the star drill suddenly disappeared, the crowd disappointed , Sirius days snake struck, Mei Qi, Miyuki, small blue and babe hand, resorted to magic to repel Sirius days snake. Although the Pisces star drill disappeared, but let everyone think of the key to recover the star diamond has been revealed, is with the song and dance related. 4 (92)- 无声的考验 (Silent Test) Mei Qi, Miyuki because of eating spicy food caused by throat discomfort, hoarse voice, unable to participate in singing practice, at this time, Sirius days snake in the music room to display the magic of magic, so that Kelly teachers and students including the shellfish The sound of the shell becomes hoarse. Although the small blue know that Sirius day snake's trembling, but also can not think of treatment methods, and later the emergence of pleasure, to find out that Sirius days snake to make people mislead poisonous fruit ball. In the pet wizard's concerted efforts, and finally come up with a way to crack this poison magic, the original is the need for early morning dew with spiritual stones and spells. The gods cents similar to the early morning to the country park to collect dew, the results babe can reply crisp sound, find the detoxification method, everyone rejoicing. Suddenly, Pisces star drill again, in the leaves of the dew on the shining dazzling light, when the babe, Mei Qi, the United States and snow to sing the Pisces star drill, call the song, the star drill issued shining light, everyone ready to welcome the star diamond , Suddenly a burst of fierce wind passing, star drill disappeared. The original is the Sirius days snake appeared, Mei Qi, Miyuki, small blue, babe and amusement, pet elves who are the owner to enhance energy, together against the enemy, the success of Sirius days snake beat, and finally for Kelly Teachers and students to lift the sound of poison. 5 (93)- 蓝色斑点鱼 (Blue Spotted Fish) Dragons in order to please Babe, send her four small fish, babe looked at these never seen creatures, was very interesting. But when the babe to see the four fish with one of the tail with blue spots of the fish is always isolated from the group, suddenly feel the world experience, feel the fish and family separated from the same experience and their own. Kelly teacher proposed to hold a song and dance group outings to increase the tacit understanding and communication opportunities. When the crowd went to the outskirts of small riverside play, the dragons accidentally fell into the river, the people of the song and dance troupe to play a spirit of helping save the dragons, this time Beibei found a small river and the blue leaves that the same fish, Know the original dragons is in this river picked up the fish to give babe. Beibei in order to let the blue spotted fish and family reunion, then the fish to the river, let them back to the river. At this time, Pisces stars drilled in the river vaguely flash, when the babe, Mei Qi, the United States and snow to sing the Pisces Star Diamond call song, the star drill issued a shining light, everyone ready to welcome the star drill, the sudden river , Star drill disappeared. The original is the Sirius days snake caused by the river bed dry, because the Queen of Halle instructions Sirius days snake to stop the magic fairies to find star diamond. In the days of the wolf days the snake lost to the magic of the magic of the attack, the Queen Hale shot shot down the Beibei into the river, but fortunately a huge blue spotted fish will Beibei rescued, everyone knows that huge blue spots The fish is in order to repay the babe. Beibei see the fish can be reunited with their families, also believe that one day can be reunited with her sister. 6 (94)- 贝壳的声音 (Shell's voice) One day, Xiaoman will pick up their own shells at the beach to the school so that students appreciate the students are praised beautiful shells, and Mei Qi also think of their own collection of one, then go home to find the collection of large shells, Back to school for everyone to see, in a public class of the evaluation, Xiaoman's shell to go. At school, Mei Qi found his shell was damaged, suspected to be a small man whom, two people resulting in misunderstanding. In order to find more beautiful shells, Mei Qi, Meixue decided to go with the babe and others to the beach to pick up the shell. Came to the beach, beibei see a lot of human life in the world, feel curious, walked, unknowingly, and gradually went to the secluded beach to meet the ambush of Sirius days snake. Everyone on the beach lost beibei's trace, searched around and found the Sirius Snake and knew they were clinging to Babe. Mei Qi, the United States and snow, small blue and amusement transfiguration, magic cents who gather the energy to repel the two, and the shellfish to save. At this time, Pisces stars to reproduce, when the babe, Mei Qi, the United States and snow to sing the Pisces Star Diamond call song, the first star drill: Pisces star diamond return to the star box, the magic fairy surprise The Everyone returned to school, know that the original dragon is not careful to destroy the shells of Mei Qi, Mei Qi and Xiaoman misunderstanding also be resolved. 7 (95)- 轮椅女孩 (The Girl in Wheelchair) Mei Qi, Miyuki, small blue, babe and amusement in the park when playing with a girl in a wheelchair, the girl was originally due to illness and need to wait for a wheelchair, and every day in the park under a tree reading, Park administrator came to the big tree around, said because of tree disease, and need to cut down, wheelchair girl sad feeling, their own rehabilitation also lost confidence. The gods cents to find ways to save the tree, hoping to restore the will of the wheelchair girl life-saving, so send rainbow birds back to the magic castle to the old tree wizard for treatment of trees sick way. As a result, the rainbow bird brings the green magic cents to the syrup. The gods cents for the tree shed the potion, together with the beibei song, the tree finally reborn, and grow beautiful flowers, everyone delighted. At this point, the trees under the sun was shining, the flash appeared in the second star drill: Taurus Star Diamond, everyone rejoicing, in the babe, Mei Qi, the United States and snow to sing the Taurus Star Call of the song, Sirius days snake appeared, star drill immediately disappeared. The devil turned into battle, combined with the previous income of the Pisces star diamond, enhanced magic energy beat two. And babe has gradually strengthened self-confidence. As the tree back to life, grow flowers, but also to the wheelchair girl to regain the resistance to the disease's self-confidence. 8 (96)- 时间锦囊 (The Time Capsule) Dragons found Mei Qi, Meixue and Yin Yin, a small circle to carry out a secret action, curiosity, they will follow them to the park after the hill. The original people came to the hills, is ready to open five years ago buried in the ground time tips, but the dragons appear, dig out the time to do nothing. After the crowd once again came to the hills, but found the time kit disappeared, so suspected to be dragons dragged, this time dragons are hiding in the tree, the original he just imitate everyone, want to plant a witness and Mei Qi Mei Xue friendship time Tips, in the crowd what happens when the occasion, a burst of halo smoke appeared, Yin Yin, small round and dragons fainted, the public cents cents aware of danger. Turned out to be Sirius days snake took the time tips, and to force everyone to surrender star box and star diamond. Mei Qi, Miyuki, small blue condensate star drill energy beat Sirius days snake. At this point, the atmosphere of the soil and then let the Taurus Star drill again to reproduce, beibei, Mei Qi, the United States and snow to sing the Taurus Star Call of the song, ready to return to the stars when the star diamond box, the Queen of Hale suddenly cast magic, Blowing wind, so that star diamond disappeared. Star drill although disappeared, but we have recaptured the time tips, Mei Qi, Miyuki, Yen Yin, small round and everyone witnessed the time to open the tips, and pay attention to childhood fun. 9 (97)- 花花世界 (Fast-paced Flower World) Love the gardening Ling father was Ling mother cut his hand-tulip flowers to decorate the living room, Ling Dad sad, so Mei Qi Mei Xue and small blue will find a way for the dad father back tulip flowers. Everyone found a newly opened horticultural shop "flower world", decided to buy tulip potted to the father for compensation. When everyone entered the horticultural shop, found the clerk to spend sister's attitude a bit weird, they quickly bought tulips and a pot ready to give Kelly teacher's violet will leave. When the home, everyone kept sneezing, we suspect that the onset of sensitive. Moreover, when Mei Qi will violet potted plants back to school, the students and teachers also kept sneezing. In the public fairy doubt is the horticultural shop flowers problems, the first game to explore the horticulture shop, but the play was lost again. Small blue and others decided to go to the horticultural shop to find pleasure and found his trapped shop, the original Queen Halle turned into a horticultural shop clerk flower sister, in the flowers of magic so that everyone was sensitive. The magic of the fairy face of the powerful magic power of the Queen of Halle, a little parry do not come, this time Beibei found a small bee between the flowers, they use magic to call a large group of bees to deal with Halle, Queen Halle was bee stings, Embarrassed to escape. At this point, Taurus Star drill again to reproduce, beibei, Mei Qi, the United States and snow to sing the Taurus Star Call of the song, ready to let the stars back to the night when the star box, but again by the wolf days snake damage, disappear. After a round of war, Sirius days snake was repulsed, but also save the pleasure. 10 (98)- 阿木叔叔 (Amu's Uncle) Day, the school lunch time, dragons because of waste of food behavior attracted students dissatisfaction, blame him to cherish the food, and experience the farmer farming hard work, and later learned that the school school workers Amu uncle in the leisure time is also when the farmers After the conversation, the wooden school students Amu even invited Mei Qi, Meixue, who went to his farm to visit, everyone was happy, and decided to go to the weekend with Amu uncle farmland visit. In the farm of Uncle Amu, everyone on the farmland on a variety of crops are very excited, and Amu uncle even sent a twin strawberry to Beibei, let her happy. In addition, Mei Qi, Meixue, Beibei play in the corner of the farm, suddenly three people fell into a big cave. It was the trap of Sirius Snake. Mei Qi, the United States and the use of small blue Protoss Mirage magic, escaped from the cave, rendezvous and small blue, repulsed Sirius days snake, and Taurus Star drill reproduction, the magic cents to seize the opportunity to successfully put the second star Drill: Taurus Star Diamond return to the night star box, everyone happy. 11 (99)- 小龙的饭盒 (Xialong Lunnch Box) After a period of observation, teacher Kelly decided to post each member's heart dream angel according to their individual expertise to rearrange, Xiao responsible for the piano, buns and Jessica responsible for accompaniment, and Miyuki Majestic responsible for dancers, but the main responsibility babe song and dance. But dragons have not been any task, in his pleading, dragons was eventually appointed as managers of ensembles, full of chores, including the purchase of lunch box snacks. At the time of reorganization ensembles rehearse, dragons will go out and buy lunch boxes, behaved more dragons Babe secretly prepare a special delicious fried shrimp lunch boxes, ready to return in time, Sirius day snake in the dark, he purchased the magic boxes. Results dragons eating lunch box suddenly collapsed, while Sirius-day snake also took the opportunity to snatch the evening star appears treasures, Majestic, Miyuki babe trio turned and struggling against. Battle, the day snake inadvertently revealed the news of Princess Yaya, babe due to missing eager, emotional control and the collapsed state, not against. Sirius momentum day snake attack, on the Majestic, Miyuki soon will be defeated when, Yaya and then call to mind encourage babe, let her pick ourselves up, and send a powerful force, in one fell swoop Sirius days will repel snakes. And a wind like Libra DiamondMax also appeared for the first time, but the moment they disappeared, although unsuccessful recall Libra DiamondMax, but for the cooperation Majestic, Miyuki babe trio and strengthen confidence. 12 (100)- 风筝的韵律 (The Rhythm of the Comets) Ling father since forgotten wedding anniversary angered Ling mother, hurt everyone forfeited dinner. Majestic, Miyuki father to find ways to coax back to Ling Ling Mom, Dad remember segment result Ling Ling to marry him when they were young mothers with a kite, so heart coup. The other hand, when the dance practice, Kelly and more teachers to be members of the congregation to feel the rhythm of nature to help cabaret, how many people were trying to come to feel the rhythm of nature occasion, Miyuki remember Dad Ling said, they can think of through attempt to fly a kite feel the rhythm of the wind. So, all the members went to the park with a variety of kite lawn, the kite heaven, all praise kite flying in the wind, beauty, and thus comprehend the dynamic dance. While many people put into play, a gust of wind to blow away everyone's kite, Majestic, Miyuki, babe, small blue, play into the woods to find a kite, unexpected encounter Libra DiamondMax reproduction, but DiamondMax disappears to go a. At this time, a gust of wind grabbed the kite Majestic, Miyuki, babe pulled off the roof, turned out to be caused by Sirius-day snake magic. In the two sides battle, the energy recovered before all the magic fairy Taurus DiamondMax use of wind cast magic, once again repel snakes Sirius days. When people safe drop back to the lawn and found the sky more than a heart-shaped kite, originally Ling Ling Mom and Dad to please re-release of affection kite. 13 (101)- 零食的诱惑 (Snacks Temptation) At school, dragons body fat often become the laughing stock of the students, so the teacher Kelly delegate supervision Majestic dragons special training to lose weight, but greedy dragons always fit a variety of snacks, so that the weight loss program less effective, even in the running train when the body, but also carry a lot of snacks. The other hand, Sirius day snake is also affected by the human world to attract all sorts of delicious snacks, the results lead to Halle Queen of Rage. Majestic seeing dragons weight loss plan failed occasion, resorted to shock last thought will be counted, dragons bitter experience, when determined, they suddenly as a small hill like a lot of snacks pressing the dragons from heaven, and it turned out to be Sirius days snake, mostly good. After Majestic, Miyuki, babe, small blue morph in conjunction with the pet battle with elves, demons cents DiamondMax energy use to enhance combat effectiveness, Sirius day snake lost, no power to retreat. While many people worry about the safety of dragons are pressed against the foot of the snack occasion, even dragons have been found hiding in a pile of snacks, Da Cici eating snacks, and body type also speed up the fat, dragons weight loss program complete failure, everyone big disappointment. 14 (102)- 古屋的风铃 (Furuya Chimes) In order to enlighten the understanding of instrument sounds, the teacher asked each member Kelly heart dream angels are with a child with a musical instrument back to school to tell you about, to take this issue to explain the different instruments of different sounds with the issue in daily life It differs from the natural sound. When people pass school house, I heard from a distance came a sweet wind chimes from the house. Babe of wind chimes great interest, ancient house after the recall have a lot of wind chimes Majestic mountains, he suggested that everyone go together, and Sirius-day snake also followed the crowd to the old house. Came to the ancient house, publicly magic fairy while enjoying the beautiful bells ringing, Sirius day snake appeared to Babe surrender Evening Star treasures to no avail, then two of the first to incorporate energy to deal with all the magic fairy, of course, magic fairy they are also willing to show weakness, Majestic, Miyuki small blue and then the United DiamondMax energy babe, heavy beat Sirius-day snake, two fled. In this case, Libra DiamondMax reproduce, babe, and Miyuki Majestic Libra sing song after the call, the success of the third star to drilling recall in the Evening Star treasures, the crowd excited. 15 (103)- 美琪的魔法 (The Magic of Maggie) Majestic magic especially talented, but also actively practicing magic, magical abilities make her growing Majestic complacent and think all the time about their magic Trials. On one occasion, Majestic had to use magic to make fun of dragons, Miyuki move caused discontent, leading to conflict and sisters. Sirius-day snake to take this opportunity, resorted to trickery, deepened the misunderstanding between the two sisters Miyuki Majestic, Majestic Miyuki also so noisy Qizui. Majestic results alone went to the park, Sirius day snake took the opportunity to appear and say sweet talk, drive a wedge between Majestic and other magic fairy. Majestic is not deceived, small magic fairy turned against Sirius-day snake, but Shigu weak, fortunately Miyuki small blue and Audrey timely manner, sisters misunderstanding totally disappeared, even hand together to defeat the snake Sirius days, and Sagittarius DiamondMax also appeared at this time, but the timing does not fit, DiamondMax come and go. Nevertheless, Majestic Miyuki sister Mo feelings because of misunderstanding and increase, and it also lost all the magic fairy DiamondMax of confidence. 16 (104)- 无用的稻草人 (Useless Scarecrow) Kelly has always been nature lovers teacher wants everyone to experience nature more points rhythm, mentioned once more to draw inspiration by observing the rice fields. Therefore, Majestic, Miyuki would suggest that you go to the rice field to watch it. In the rice fields, the crowd found an abandoned old scarecrow, scarecrow see this babe dripping tears, feeling he had Yinzhong. Majestic So he let his magic scarecrow talk. The original old scarecrow due to wind and rain, has become dilapidated, the owner has put a new scarecrow, he discarded. Majestic listening, be feeling. Think of all the magic fairy scarecrow can be sent on the occasion of the Amu uncle, Sirius day snake appeared and beat the snake with arrow fire Yan magic fairy to deal with them, but unfortunately, burning scarecrow, who use magic fairy magic to repel water day wolf snake day, though will also scarecrow of the fire out, but half of his body was burned straw. At demons fairy sad occasion, the Scarecrow would ask everyone to burn yourself, and then turned into fertilizer to nourish the earth. Though all men bear, in accordance with his wishes had also, unexpectedly, straw burning, the Sagittarius DiamondMax coming out, but DiamondMax with straw burned disappeared. Through his life scarecrow spirit, we have the progress. 17 (105)- 火山之旅 (Tour to the Volcano) Miyuki Majestic can not bear to see her sister's Geography Quiz failed, it would be for her special makeup, the content is about volcanoes, but still shameless Majestic unintentional book learning, but thought to be close to the mountain to find the legendary Langkawi the volcano. Although Miyuki not believe there will be the area near the volcano, but the Majestic was in high spirits and dragons duo to find out the volcano. Everyone wishing to explore traces of volcanoes in the mountain district on the occasion, has finally found a barren rocky terrain, the middle of a large hill uplift. Seem like a volcano. Originally there just rock collecting area, disappointed the crowd occasion, Sirius has been tracking and to-day snake, and Shi meter in the top of a small hill to make a smoke, planted volcanic phenomena, so that all the magic fairy mistaken for a volcanic eruption. Sirius-day snake and Miyuki, babe small blue and war, in times of crisis, the time to join Majestic assist in the work, Miyuki, babe small blue and took the opportunity to combine the magical energy to repel snakes Sirius days. At this point, fire sign Sagittarius DiamondMax suddenly appeared, disappeared soon after, while looking Majestic volcano trip has turned into a fire accident. 18 (106)- 烟花汇演 (Fireworks Display) School painting competition was held to "holiday" in the title. Majestic no clue of when the pain suddenly Knack, painting a picture of with "fireworks" for the content of the picture, and get the championship. While many people in the appreciation Majestic winning entries, Babe said they had never seen fireworks, and dragons to tease Babe's favor, they privately alone with Yue Beibei district hill after her presentation fireworks. After school, Majestic Miyuki find dragons sneaky act, they tracked him to the hill district on the mountain, but think that he wanted to make the move hurt babe, Majestic results and other damage appeared to please the dragons shellfish Tony plans. Only the dragons fireworks program frank explanation, people understand, enjoy together when about to ignite fireworks, Sirius day snake has appeared sabotage, after a round of battle, Sirius lost days of snakes, demons were finally defeated cents. Finally, the little blue magic ignite fireworks, Babe and everyone finally enjoy the beauty of fireworks, at this time, fire sign Sagittarius DiamondMax appear, Majestic, Miyuki babe together and successfully recall fourth star drilling, everyone excited. 19 (107)- 青蛙回家 (The Home of the Frogs) Majestic, Miyuki because of the need biology class, and the two little frogs to take home, my expectation little frog was lost, so that has always been afraid of small animals Ling mother crazy, and finally mess of things. Biological after-school, Majestic, Miyuki afraid to return home with two little frogs, the dragons will propose to release the hillside creek, I do not know who actually took the opportunity to Sirius-day snake hiding in the body two little frogs, and follow the crowd came to the creek, and then appeared to seize the babe, and the magic streams drained, then turned with all the magic fairy battle, Sirius-day incarnation of the serpent was more into two large frogs deal with all the magic fairy by round after the war, and finally the snake fled Sirius days, streams of water re-emerged, but also bring out the Cancer DiamondMax, but really because of two small frogs suddenly jumped out, then faded so DiamondMax . Although unable to recall DiamondMax emerging, but the friendship between all the magic fairy again to promote a lot. 20 (108)- 魔紫雨 (Magic Purple Rain) Majestic and one pair of dragons live baby often bicker, Majestic dragons attitude has always been not very good, Miyuki Majestic urged to no avail, two sisters therefore vindictive up again, Miyuki and thus leave alone. Suddenly it began to rain on the way home, the strange thing is the rain turned out to be purple, it was Halle Queen Shi magic magic purple rain, no umbrella Miyuki coma, the situation is very critical, but fortunately small blue and Majestic finally found here, is to find a way to save Miyuki, Halle queen and his men Sirius-day snake appeared, threatening to hand over the evening Star treasures babe, babe does not permit. Then all the magic fairy queen and Halle launched the war, because the queen is too strong Halle, plus help Sirius-day snake, magic fairy were caught in a bitter struggle. Finally babe get older sister Yaya's help, triggered a great energy to Halle Queen repulsed. Later it normal rain, Cancer DiamondMax actually appear in the rain, but the rain became an instant stopped again, and even Cancer DiamondMax disappeared, failed to obtain DiamondMax after a bitter struggle, the crowd was somewhat disappointed. 21 (109)- 梦想滑冰场 (Skating Rink Dream) Day after day in the past, the night stars treasures still in the hands of babe, Halle Queen seems to have lost patience. While in the human world, little magic fairy who also are continuing efforts to find the missing DiamondMax, just this day is the birthday of little magic fairy Majestic, Majestic has always been the character of the boys had been hoping to skate in the snow all over the sky, amusement know after, they display their magic, so Majestic this romantic birthday wishes can come true, a small blue and amusement to the outskirts of a small lake becomes a skating rink. When the Majestic happily enjoy skating on the occasion, hateful Sirius-day snake appeared, but these two guys are not used in the original ice activities, all the magic fairy easily put them trounced, melting of the glacial lake occasion, like water Cancer DiamondMax suddenly appeared in the air, but unfortunately the last minute to Sirius-day snake destroyed again. Cancer DiamondMax disappear, but all the magic fairy to enjoy a romantic snow sky. 22 (110)- 瀑布下的歌声 (Songs under a Waterfall) In order to test the strength of the heart Dream Angel Song and Dance Ensemble, performing before the external, teacher Kelly special arrangements for the rehearsal of a school, a crowd, away from the rehearsal date did not know how many days for Surplus, suddenly increasing the pressure, so we all come up with a method to relieve the pressure, the Majestic is a bath, dragons eat snacks, suddenly falls to the next member suggested meditation, so everybody through the woods, almost disoriented, but eventually located the waterfall. The water falls down from the high, imposing, everyone here seems to find the strength to express relief pressure appalling is that Sirius day snake two guys actually followed and to, all the magic fairy transfiguration only deal. Because of the power of Sirius-day snake has also improved a lot, all the magic fairy in a bitter struggle, the evening star is fortunate treasures of DiamondMax combination of strength, the sky Sirius repel snakes. At this point, Cancer DiamondMax again, and Babe Miyuki Majestic jump sing together call DiamondMax dance, was finally able to successfully drilled the fifth star: Cancer DiamondMax recall treasures within the Star Night 23 (111)- 开心大萝卜 (Carrot Big Happiness) After a lot of effort, Ling dad just planted a proud, large super sweet strawberries, then let him take a short Miyuki on the Internet to show off, being shot on the occasion, but found that strawberries have given little blue Ling and her mother two people take off all ate, Ling father sorrow out of tears. Dream Angel Heart after a long period of hard practice, also gradually see results, give recognition and appreciation teacher Kelly, before scores of unknown performers, Amu uncle appeared, inviting Majestic, Miyuki, babe dragons and go to the farm harvest them last species when visiting radish, everyone listens, he is pleased to go, Amu uncle also taught the crowd "No pain, no gain" the truth. But dragons hurry, lest their own kind of radish smaller than the others, then pull out the carrot to confirm in advance by night. In this case, tracking the arrival of Sirius-day snake, Majestic, Miyuki, babe small blue and turned to deal with. After a bitter struggle, and combined with the energy DiamondMax again, and finally Sirius days will repel snakes. To the next day when everyone pulls the carrot, the result was a surprising yet. 24 (112)- 爱心花瓶 (Love Vase of the Heart) Father's Day and the day arrived, Majestic Miyuki because my father could not think of what to give and very upset, even dragons nor a good idea, even each pet elf magic fairy is also offered at good terms, my expectation inadvertently Kelly was inspired teacher, decided to hand-made ceramic vase as a father's Day gift. In the field of ceramic production of learning where everyone due to lack of experience, a big mess, after one out for each of us to move into the vase well within the kiln firing. My expectation at this time, Sirius day snake track the arrival, on the spot Carey shocked when they heard the teacher, all the magic fairy and immediately turned the deal, Sirius days serpent was more chastened, repeated storm, magic fairy who is almost overwhelmed, magic fairy pet elves peanuts and small volume and then use its own energy to help Majestic Miyuki moves, only then Sirius days repel snakes. Pottery site in the course of the fighting were destroyed, debris all over the floor, but it can bring to the emergence of Earth signs of Capricorn DiamondMax. But because dragons rushed from the outside, Capricorn DiamondMax then disappeared. Finally, each one hand-made ceramic works was finally removed from the kilns, the dragons works surprises it brings us back! 25 (113)- 天使的舞衣 (The Angels Costume) Dream Angel Heart Song and Dance Ensemble of the upcoming school performance, everyone thought at the time of performing on stage, whether there is a problem of performing service, as manager of dragons volunteered to assume responsibility for performing clothes ready, but he actually came up with a dining table cloth do costume idea, we do not accept. Finally costume finally decided by the drawing Majestic genius to design, but the design is now being completed Ling mom mistaken for waste paper discarded, the crowd went to the dump to look for the design, in the rubbish rummage confused mess. At this time, Sirius also await the day snake appeared, the little blue, Majestic, Miyuki, babe, and four pet elves and even hand to deal with again. Babe again use the power of a few DiamondMax recovered previously added to the small blue, magic wand and Miyuki Majestic, resulting in a powerful force to repel snakes Sirius days. Public magic fairy had time to change back when the S & P clothes, was hit just arrived dragons to take photos of a few magic fairy magic fairy dress style, small blue much tension, I'm afraid magic fairy who will be leaked identity. 26 (114)- 迷失的天使 (The Angels are lost) Under the guidance of teacher Kelly, heart dream angel Song and Dance Ensemble has already done the preparatory performance, and full of confidence, performance clothing apparel company also borrowed from the back. Several small magic fairy way home, laughed as he spoke, there was joy, but when passing by a broken house, they found the babe even broken house wall engraved with the mark of Gemini, so the matter babe is very disturbing. That night, babe walk by herself to that house-breaking to see, and sure enough in the trap set at Halle queen, babe trapped in a broken house, Halle queen threatened her to hand over the treasures night star otherwise, her sister Yaya negative, critical moment, recreation, small blue, and Miyuki Majestic finally arrived, and even hand to deal babe Halle Queen, bitter fight even field, babe Sirius was almost arrested four pet elf together to rescue, babe in extreme anger, send a powerful twin energy, even Halle Queen was scared to step snapped, the little blue, and Miyuki Majestic re-use DiamondMax enhanced energy, struggling to Halle Queen and Sirius, snake-day rout. In the broken house, all the magic fairy finally succeeded recall the sixth star Diamond: Capricorn DiamondMax. Majestic, Miyuki and the babe at the last minute back to school with the rest of the show Dream Angel Heart members together on stage, won the audience applause. 27 (115)- 连心石 (The Heart Stone) 28 (116)- 愿望摩天轮 (Ferris wheel Wish) 29 (117)- 风里的礼物 (The gift of the Wind) 30 (118)- 小蓝的歌声 (Sally's Song) 31 (119)- 蒲公英 (Dandelion) 32 (120)- 火柴的愿望 (Matches of Desire) 33 (121)- 营火之夜 (Bonfire Night) 34 (122)- 蓝血的疑惑 (Blue Blood Confusion) 35 (123)- 点烛光 (Candlelight Point) 36 (124)- 许愿泉 (Trevi's Fountain) 37 (125)- 老师的婚礼 (Teacher's Wedding) 38 (126)- 毒蘑菇 (Poisonous mushrooms) 39 (127)- 天鹅艇比赛 (Swan Boat Competition) 40 (128)- 天狼的谎话 (The lies of Sirius) 41 (129)- 逃出黑森林 (Black Forest Escapade) 42 (130)- 寻找钻石戒指 (Find the Diamond Ring) 43 (131)- 没有空调的日子 (Days without air conditioning) 44 (132)- 小蓝要减肥 (Sally wants to thin) 45 (133)- 大师的杰作 (Masterpieces) 46 (134)- 神秘礼物 (Misterious Gift) 47 (135)- 洞旁的灯塔 (Next to the lighthouse hole) 48 (136)- 燕子的家 (Swallow's home) 49 (137)- 贝贝站起来 (Stand Up Babe) 50 (138)- 棋盘迷宫 (Checkerboard maze) 51 (139)- 花的陷阱 (Trap of Flowers) 52 (140)- 双子回归 (The twins are back) Category:Balala, Little Magic Fairy Page